Golpes de furia, de suerte y del destino
by Lian-Tao
Summary: Nuestros heroes se encuentran de vacaciones en una playa..donde descubriran un gran secreto de la familia Asakura, que enreda tambien a la Tao...es despues del torneo de shamanes...RenxOc y mas parejas...
1. Prologo

Este es el primer fic que publico en esta pagina...espero que les guste tanto como a mi...y solo por que es Navidad les traigo tambien el primer capitulo...

Nota: Shaman King no me pertenece...(ojala)...solo los personajes nuevos y la trama...

* * *

Golpes de suerte, de furia y del destino

* * *

PROLOGO:

Enero de 1993...casa de los Asakura...00:48 a.m...

Dos hombres enmascarados se infiltran en la casa de la familia Asakura mientras dormían y se meten a la habitación de Mikihisa y Keiko Asakura, quien esta embarazada...

¿??? 1: Jefe, la encontramos, ahora que hacemos?

¿??? 2: Ábranle el vientre y saquen a la niña!

¿??? 3: Surion!

Surion: Si amo

El hombre saco de su camisa una navaja y en silencio hizo que Surion se posesionara del arma, para que al contacto con el vientre de la señora Keiko, no despertara...y comenzó a abrirla, pero se dio cuenta de que tendría problemas para sacar a la niña...

¿??? 1: Que pasa? Por que no la sacan de una buena vez y nos largamos?

¿??? 3: Señor, tenemos un pequeño problema con la niña..

¿??? 2: Un triple problema...

Si, era un triple problema, pues dentro del vientre de Keiko no había una sola bebe...sino tres...dos de los cuales eran niños...

¿??? 1: Son tres?!?

¿??? 2: Que haremos ahora?

¿??? 1: Tómalos a todos y vamonos de una mendiga vez!

¿??? 4: Y a donde se supone que irán con MIS hijos???

¿??? 1, 2 y 3: No puede ser...

En ese instante se prendió la luz de la habitación y entraron Yomei y Kino, no dejarían que unos desconocidos se llevaran a sus nietos, ya que cualquiera de ellos podría ser Hao y no sabían cuales eran las intenciones de los infiltrados...al ver a Keiko en aquellas condiciones, Kino corrió a socorrerla...pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba su nieta...

Kino: Mikihisa! Tienen a la niña!!

Mikihisa: Ustedes no saldrán de aquí con mi hija...malditos!!!

Yomei: Tengo a uno! Tu ve por el otro!

Tenían a uno, y Mikihisa perseguía al otro, pero no se percataron de la presencia del tercero, el cual ya había escapada y se llevaba a la pequeña...

Jamás lograron atraparlo...y no había dejado rastro alguno de la bebe...Todos estaban destrozados...que le dirían a la malherida madre??? Como le explicarían que a su hija se la habían llevado lejos de ellos??...Seguramente moriría de la depresión...pero para su gran sorpresa siguió adelante...pues aunque aun tuviera a Hao en su vientre, no queria matar al otro pequeño...y así paso el tiempo...nacieron los dos, y al que quedo se le puso Yoh...el único que les quedaba de los tres...pero días después del parto Keiko murió, dejando al par de abuelos y al padre solos...

* * *

Se que esta muy corto pero el proximo esta mas largo...FELICES FIESTAS!!...y dejen sus reviews, no sean malos!! 


	2. 1 Encuentros

Jeje...aqui les traigo el primer capitulo...disfrutenlo!

Nota: Shaman King no me pertenece, desafortunadamente...solo la trama de esta historia y los nuevos personajes...

* * *

CÁP. 1...ENCUENTROS

...15 años después...El torneo de shamanes aun sin reanudar...

Nuestra bola de amigos favorita (Yoh, Len, Manta, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Lizerg, Fausto y Ryu) se encontraban reunidos en unas pequeñas vacaciones en México con sus inseparables espíritus Amidamaru, Bason, Koloro, Mick, Morphin, Eliza y Tokagero...se encontraban en las bellas playas de Mazatlán, Sinaloa disfrutando del tiempo libre (sin chicas acompañando) que tenían y de que el frío del invierno no se sentía por esos rumbos...justo en ese momento habían salido del hotel para salir a las albercas, ya que aun no les apetecía salir al mar...Yoh con traje naranja, Len de amarillo con negro en su mayoría, Manta de gris, Horo Horo de azul con rayas blancas, Chocolove de café y rojo, Lizerg de verde, Fausto de azul profundo, Eliza con bikini de rosa y Ryu de morado...

Todos menos Len: WOW!!!!

Yoh: Vaya! Estas albercas son enormes!

Len: Pues que esperabas..estamos en un hotel cinco estrellas, naturalmente hay albercas por aquí...

Horo Horo: Uy si tu...muy sabelotodo no?

Manta: Otra vez...

Len: Es mejor que cierres la boca Ainu-baka...

Horo Horo: O si no que?

Yoh: Cálmense chicos...después de todo vinimos a relajarnos un poco, no es así?

Ryu: Don Yoh, tiene usted toda la razón! No les haga caso y vayamos a divertirnos!

Tokagero: Arg...Ryu eres un tonto

Bason: Señorito...que tal si nos metemos todos a esa alberca de por allá?

Len: Me parece bien..vamos

Lizerg: Bien!

Manta: Vamos!!

Fausto: Vamos mi querida Eliza

Chocolove: Que me muero de la risa!!!!

(Caída general)

Len: Mira chocolatito, vinimos a descansar, no a que nos fastidies con esos estúpidos chistes!!!!

Chocolove: Ta bien...ta bien...

Los chicos se metieron a la alberca y comenzaron a nadar, unos mas que otros, ya que Chocolove hizo de las suyas de nuevo al hacerle burla a Len, quien lo perseguía por la alberca enfurecido...para suerte del chocolate, Len choco contra un par de bañistas, una de ellas con mascara de buzo...y sin mirarlas se empezó a disculpar abochornado...las tres eran muy bonitas cada una...la primera rubia, con el cabello suelto que le cubría un poco por debajo los hombros, ojos grises, de piel blanca, alta...la voz de la razón del trío, y la mas educada, cuando quería...le segunda era una chica de cabellos violetas y rizados recogidos en dos coletas, ojos verde esmeralda, piel de porcelana y estatura media...la explosiva y a veces exagerada...y la ultima una bella chica idéntica a Yoh, con cabellos ondulados hasta media espalda y mirada profunda, la seria, intelectual y que batalla para mostrar lo que siente y lo que quiere...un trío muy diferente pero muy unido...las tres bellísimas y bien formadas, cada una con su bikini: morado, azul y negro respectivamente...

Len: Lo siento, no era mi intención...

¿?? 1: No importa, pero ten mas cuidado la próxima...

¿?? 2: Mas cuidado?? Pero si hizo que la pobre de Lian casi se muriera!

Liane: Estoy bien Miyuki...no se por que se tienen que preocupar tanto

¿?? 1: Bien, por cierto, yo soy Nami

Miyuki: Y yo Miyuki

Lian: Y yo Lian...la casi ahogada

Yoh: Con que aquí estabas Len, te estábamos buscando

Horo Horo: Si, pero veo que llegamos en mal momento...picaron!

Chicas: jejejeje

Len: QUE!!! No es lo que creen!!

Lian: Así que tu eres Len, gusto en conocerte! Y también a tus amigos!

Fausto: El gusto es nuestro, no es así Eliza?

Nami: Chicas, ellos también son shamanes...

Lizerg: Eh? Como lo sabes?

Miyuki: Por que nosotras también lo somos...dah

Ryu: Genial! Mas shamanes!!! Por cierto...

Chicas: Si?

Ryu: No querría alguna de ustedes ser mi novia???

(Caída por parte de los chicos)

Chicas: No, gracias

Ryu: De lo que se pierden..

Horo Horo: Pero que descorteses somos! Aun no nos presentamos!

Yoh: Tienes razón, Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, y el es mi espíritu Amidamaru...

Amidamaru: Gusto en conocerlas!

Len: Yo soy Len Tao, y el es Bason

Bason: Señoritas..

Manta: Yo soy Manta Oyamada, mucho gusto

Fausto: Fausto octavo...y mi querida esposa Eliza

Eliza: (asiente con la cabeza)

Ryu: Yo soy Ryu con su espada de madera, y este es Tokagero

Tokagero: Hmp.

Lizerg: Mi nombre es Lizerg Diethel...y esta hada es mi amiga Morphin

Chocolove: Y yo soy CHOCO – LOVE

Chicas: jajaja

Horo Horo: Y yo soy Horo Horo, el mejor de todos...

Nami: Horo?

Miyuki: Horo

Horo Horo: Si, así es

Lian: JAJAJAJAJA...COMO JOTO – JOTO...O LORO – LORO!!!!!

Todos: JAJAJA

Horo Horo: T.T No se burlen...

Lian: Muy bien Joto...que tal si vamos todos a dar un paseo por la ciudad??

Yoh: Genial!!

Len: Bien

Todos: Si!!

Ryu: Pues vamos todos a cambiarnos!

En la habitación de las chicas...

Miyuki: Ese Yoh Asakura es idéntico a ti!!

Nami: Si, es tu versión en femenino...que tal si son hermanos o algo así??

Lian: Si, hasta yo me asuste...me di una gran sorpresa...menos mal que traía mi mascara puesta!

Nami: Pero no puedes salir con ella puesta!

Miyuki: Cierto...pero basta de eso...no se les hizo guapo el de verde??

Nami: La verdad me gusto mas el pequeñito...tan adorable...y parece que a Lian le gusto el Jotito...

Lian: Claro que no!

Miyuki: Entonces cual?

Nami: El chocolate??

Lian: No...ninguno de ellos...

Nami: Yo diría que pusiste tus ojos en el de ojos dorados..ese que casi te mata...

Lian: Que dijiste!! 0///0 Te dije que no me gusto ninguno!!!

Miyuki: Bueno, pero no es para que te pongas así!!

Lian: 0///0

Y con los chicos...

Horo Horo: Pero que bueno para liarte Len!! Cinco minutos solo y nos consigues cita con chicas hermosas!!!!

Koloro: Kokuruku! Si!!

Len: 0///0 De que hablas?!? No es lo que crees!

Bason: Señorito, esta sonrojado?

Len: Claro que no!!!

Tokagero: Yo diría que si...

Len: Te equivocas!!!

Ryu: Pero que modesto eres...vaya que debemos darte las gracias...pero solo son tres...

Len: YA CÁLLENSE!!! 0//0

Yoh: jijiji..vamos, no es para que te pongas así...ni que te hayan gustado

Manta: Tienes razón...o no??

Chocolove: Yo creo que al Ren Tao le gusto la rubia...

Len: ...

Ryu: No, de seguro le gusto la violácea...

Len: ...

Yoh: Yo dijo que la de la mascara...

Len: ...0//0...CLARO QUE NO!!!

Horo Horo: Pero no es para que nos grites...aunque yo dijo que te gusto una!!

Len: Ya basta!!

Fausto: Chicos, Eliza y yo nos quedaremos aquí, iremos a dar una vuelta a la playa...

Ryu: Puedo acompañarlos??

Fausto: Claro, por que no?

Manta: Ryu, estas bien?? Seguro que no quieres venir??

Ryu: Mega seguro!!

Yoh: Bien, entonces diviértanse, vamonos chicos!!

Todos: Si!

Ya en la recepción...Todos iban de shorts y camisas de manga corta...Lizerg de blanco y verde, Manta de beige y blanco, Yoh de negro y naranja, Horo de blanco y azul, y Len de negro y rojo...

Lizerg: Seguros que dijeron que aquí??

Manta: Si...que raro que no vengan...ya se habrán ido??

Horo Horo: Claro que no! Se nota que no conocen a las mujeres!!!

Lizerg y Manta: Eh?

Len: Lo que Horo Horo quiere decir es que las mujeres siempre se tardan en arreglarse...

Manta: Y como lo saben??

Los demás: Por que vivimos con mujeres...

Manta: Ajajaja...se me había olvidado...jejeje

Yoh: Miren, parece que ya llegaron dos...

Horo, Lizerg y Manta: Ahhh

Y por las escaleras bajaron Nami y Miyuki...la primera con un vestido azul corto sin mangas y sandalias del mismo color, y la otra de falda de olanes roja larga y blusa blanca sin mangas y con sandalias del mismo color...

Nami : Perdón por la tardanza...

Manta: No importa..jeje...

Yoh: Pero falta una no?

Nami: Es que Miyuki y yo le escondimos sus cosas a Lian, pero ya viene...

Miyuki: Jejeje...

Horo: Están preciosas!

Las dos: 0//O gracias, ustedes igual

Nami: Que lindo te ves así Manta! n//n

Manta: Oh...gracias...tu también...n//n

Nami: n///n

Miyuki: Pero Lizerg no se queda atrás...

Lizerg: Jejeje...tu también te ves linda Miyuki...

Miyuki: n//////n gracias!!

Horo Horo: Por que no puedo tener una novia...ToT

Chocolove: No te quejes...ya somos dos cuñao..ToT

Len: Que patéticos son...

Horo Horo: Mira picudito nosotros no somos los...wow...

Len: Eh?...

Chicos: ...

* * *

Hasta aqui por ahora...dejen sus reviews y esperen el proximo capitulo!!!

Sayonara!!


	3. 2 Atrapame!

Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a Mesic, por haber sido mi primer review...T.T...que emoción!!...Y si, adoro escribir, de hecho y si te interesa, subire un fic de Naruto (Naruhina, NejiTen, GaaOc...y mas)...pero este es de Shaman King asi que...que comienze la función, y espero que te guste la continuación...

Nota: Shaman King no me pertenece, solo mis personajes y la trama de esta historia...

* * *

CÁP. 2...ATRÁPAME!!

Por las escaleras bajaba Lian, con una falda negra muy corta, y una blusa de tirantes pegada del mismo color, el cabello suelto y sandalias a juego con todo lo demás...estaba muy seria...y las chicas aterrorizadas...

Lian: ...Miyuki...Nami...

Miyuki: Creo que Lizerg y yo nos vamos adelantando...

Lizerg: Eh? Claro...

Miyuki: Nos vemos!!!

Lian: ...

Nami: Em..yo también me voy...Manta me acompañas??

Manta: Yo? Eh, si, supongo...

Nami: Bien...adiós!!!

Chocolove:...los acompaño!!

Los dos: Como quieras!!

Lian: ...

La chica termino de bajar las escaleras, aun seria...

Bason: No es posible...

Koloro: No puede ser...

Amidamaru: Amo...

Horo Horo: ..Yoh...esa chica es...

Len: ..Idéntica a...

Yoh: ...Mi...

Lian: Lista!

Horo Horo: ...pero si...

Lian: Uh?

Horo Horo: ...son...

Lian: Iguales??

Yoh: ...si...no seremos hermanos??

Lian: No creo...pero si que nos parecemos!...

Horo Horo: Solo parecidos??...PERO SI SON IGUALITOS!!!!!

Len: Si, el macetero tiene razón...

Yoh: No es para tanto...además vinimos a pasear, no?

Lian: Si, exacto!

Horo Horo: Como te puedes tomar todo a la ligera...

Len: Calma, Yoh tiene razón..tal vez sea una coincidencia...

Yoh: Si, no hay de que preocuparse

Lian: Bueno...no vamos ya o que?

Todos: Si!

Llegaron a un tianguis cerca del hotel y se dividieron, Yoh con Horo y Lian con Len...

Del lado de Yoh...

Horo Horo: Aun no lo puedo creer...es imposible...

Yoh: Que cosa?

Horo Horo: Es que puede pasar lo mismo que paso con Hao...que tal si...

Yoh: Vamos, no exageres, además, no creo que sea como Hao...

Horo Horo: Pero puede que no hayan sido solo tu y Hao..que tal si eran tres y no solo dos como nos dijeron...

Yoh: No creo...mi padre ya nos lo hubiera mencionado, no?

Horo Horo: Cierto, no se por que me preocupo tanto...tal vez y sea como dice Len, una coincidencia...

Yoh: Si...

Y del lado de Len y Lian...

Lian: Por que tan serio?

Len: Así soy...

Lian: Vamos, ni por que estas de vacaciones te sueltas??

Len: Si, pero no te conozco bien...

Lian: Ni yo a ti...pero hago el intento...

Len: Que quieres decir?

Lian: Que no estés tenso...y si no nos conocemos, pues esta es la oportunidad de saber mas del otro, no?

Len: Como quieras...

Lian: Mucho mejor! Mira ese dije...te quedaría bien...

Y Lian tomo el dije para ponérselo a Len...quien estaba mas concentrado en la corta distancia que había que en el dije...

Lian: No quiere cerrar...pero se te ve bien!!

Len: ...

Lian: Que tienes?

Len: Estas demasiado cerca...

Lian: No me digas que estas nervioso??

Len: 0//0 Claro que no!!!

Lian: Pues eso parece...

Len: 0//0

Lian: Entonces por que tan rojo eh?

Len: 0///0 No se de que hablas...

Lian: De que estas sonrojado tontin...

Len: No lo estoy...

Lian: Si que lo estas...

Len: Que no!

Lian: Que si!!

Len: No!

Lian: No!

Len: QUE SI!

Lian: JA! Caíste!!!

Len: Ya veras!

Lian: Primero tendrás que atraparme!!

Len: Pan comido!

Y se puso a corretearla por todo el tianguis...tiraban todo a su paso...Len casi la alcanzaba...pero Lian le llevaba la ventaja...los demás ya se habían reunido y los estaban buscando...y cuando pasaron corriendo entre ellos...

Todos: O.O

Chicas: Lian??

Chicos: Len??

Lian: adiós chicas!!

Len: Me las pagaras!! Jajaja!

Chicas: ESTA CONTENTA?!?!?!?!?!?

Chicos: LEN...RIÉNDOSE?!?!?!?!?!?

Todos: IMPOSIBLE! SE VA A ACABAR EL MUNDO!!!!

Después de un largo rato de perseguirla la atrapo por la cintura, le dio media vuelta sin darse cuenta de la presencia de un escalón y cayeron en una demasiado comprometedora posición...Justo en el instante que los demás los alcanzaron...Lian estaba debajo de Len, pegados silueta con silueta, cara con cara y casi labios con labios...los chicos se quedaron mudos de la impresión...Len solo sonreía victorioso...la había atrapado al fin...

Len: Ja! Viste? Te atrape!

Lian: ...0//0...

Len: Uh? Que tienes?

Lian: ...0//0...

Len: Por que estas sonrojada??

Lian: ...0//0...

Horo Horo: Len! Esas cosas no se hacen en media calle!!

Len: Eh?

Lian: ...0//0...

Horo Horo: Mira bien a tu alrededor!! Picaron, como le haces??

Solo en ese momento Len se pudo dar cuenta de porque el sonrojo de Lian...

Len: ...0//0...

Lian: ...0//0...

Len: ...0//0...

Lian: ...0//0...

Len: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lian: ...0//0...

Después del millón de disculpas de Len hacia Lian, regresaron al hotel, con los dos hasta atrás del grupo callados y sonrojados...eran los únicos que estaban así: Lizerg platicaba animado con Miyuki, Manta con Nami, y los tres restantes solo observaban y hacían pequeños comentarios sobre lo cómica que se les hacia la parejita Nami-Manta que se había formado...cuando llegaron al hotel se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, exceptuando a Len y Lian, que se cambiaron para ir a dar una vuelta por la playa...los dos por caminos diferentes...Len se puso un pantalón un poco holgado de color blanco y una camisa roja e iba descalzo...por su parte Lian llevaba un short corto azul marino, blusa como la de la tarde pero azul cielo y un pareo largo y translucido de color negro, también iba descalza, ya que le gustaba sentir la arena en sus pies...

Caminaron cada cual por su lado sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia del otro, pues se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos...

_Pensamientos de Len:_

_Soy un estúpido...de solo acordarme de ese momento me siento peor...que habrá pensado Lian de eso??...de seguro cree que soy un completo idiota y no querrá volver a verme, normalmente no me preocuparía por volverla a ver...pero es que...ni yo mismo tengo idea de lo que siento...estoy confundido...que hago ahora? No puedo verla a la cara después del incidente de en la tarde...o si?...rayos!! en que estoy pensando?!?!...no puedo estar sintiendo esto...nadie se enamoraría de mi estando cuerdo...pero hay algo en sus ojos...son tan...tan profundos...un completo misterio...tal vez me arrepienta después si dejo de sentir estas cosas..o si las dejo así me sentiré peor...Uh?..Lian...que haces aquí??...debe de ser una ilusión...si..ya estoy alucinando...una muy bella alucinación...así que la disfrutare mientras dure..._

_Pensamientos de Lian:_

_Que vergüenza!!! Soy una completa idiota...idiota, idiota, idiota...como rayos me fui yo a quedar tan callada!!...De seguro ha de creer que soy una estúpida y no querrá verme ni mañana ni nunca después de esto...pero no pude evitarlo...tiene un no se que que que se yo en sus ojos...veo como si hubiera sufrido antes...y me pierdo en su mirada...por tonta...no puedo y simplemente no debo de sentir nada por alguien que será mi rival apenas se reanude el torneo...seria una estupidez mas de mi parte...además de que...quien en su sano juicio se enamoraría de mi??...Ah?...creo que estoy alucinando...si, ese es Len...estoy segura...me disculpare por lo de en la tarde..._

Lian: Len! Len!

Len: _Debo de estar soñando...pero se ve tan real..hasta podría jurar que me esta llamando..._

Lian se acerco a Len y lo zarandeo...ya que evidentemente estaba en las nubes...

Len: Pero qu...Lian!

Lian: Estas bien?? Te estaba hablando pero no contestabas

Len: _Entonces si era de verdad...pero que estúpido soy... _Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en lo que paso esta tarde...

Lian: Ah, sobre eso...yo quería...

Len y Lian: Perdóname!!

Los dos: No, tu perdóname!

Lian: No tu!

Len No tu!

Lian: Tu!

Len: TU!

Lian: QUE TU!!

Len: Ah si?

Lian: Si!

Len: Eso lo veremos señorita!!

Lian: Solo si me atrapas!!

Len: Entonces tendrás que correr mucho mas que en la tarde!!!

Lian: Me estas diciendo lenta?!?

Len: Lenta...no...mas bien torpe!!

Lian: Ya veras!!

Y se metieron al agua...Lian empezó a salpicar a Len...y Len a Lian...Pero por otros lados...mas específicamente en la habitación de los chicos, que daba al mar...habían unos cuantos observadores que no podían creer nada de lo que veían...

Horo Horo: Mi vida!! Que lindos se ven juntos esos dos!!

Koloro: Si!!

Amidamaru y Bason: Ahh..amor de jóvenes...

Yoh: Si...que lindo...

Chocolove: Se ven como para retrato...verdad Mick?

Mick: Grr (asiente)

Ryu: Jamás pensé que ese Len se pudiera enamorar...

Tokagero: Ni yo, pero ya ves como se dan las cosas...

Lizerg y Manta: Ahhh...

Fausto: Justo como nosotros dos...te acuerdas Eliza??

Eliza: (asiente y se abraza e Fausto mientras recarga su cabeza en su hombro)

Se hubieran quedado a ver solos la escena de no ser que las chicas tocaron la puerta...

Yoh: Chicas!! Que hacen aquí a estas horas??

Miyuki: Estamos buscando a Lian...la han visto?

Lizerg: Si, vengan a verlos!

Nami: Verlos?

Ryu: Pasen y vean por el balcón...

Y así lo hicieron para encontrarse con una muy tierna escena...

Nami: Pero que lindos se ven!!!

Manta: Verdad?

Nami: Si...

Miyuki: Se ven muy bien juntos...

Lizerg: Aunque esa si que fue una sorpresa...

Horo Horo: Oigan chicos...mejor dejamos a las parejitas felices solas un momento...

Yoh: Pero por donde vamos a ver??

Chocolove: Pues por donde mas? Por el balcón de al lado!

Yoh: El de la otra habitación?

Ryu: Se refieren al de detrás de estas cortinas Don Yoh...

Yoh: Jijiji...no me di cuenta!

(Caída)

Mientras en la playa...

Lian: Esta vez yo gane!!!

Len: Pero solo por esta vez!!!La próxima me vengare!!

Lian: Ah si? Y como? Me gustaría saber

Len: Pues...ASÍ!!!

Y se tiro sobre Lian en la arena mojada de la costa, acorralándola una vez mas, solo que esta vez con toda intención...

Lian: Y bien? Que piensa hacer ahora Don me vengare´??

Len: Esto...

Y acerco su cara lentamente a la de Lian, hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso...que fue correspondido por la chica...mientras que sus amigos de los dos balcones...unos enternecidos (Manta y compañía)...y otros con la quijada por los suelos...Len besando a una chica?? Desde cuando se los habían cambiado? Definitivamente ese no era el Len que todos conocían...no lo era...o si?...acaso existía en Len una parte tierna y amorosa como la que estaba demostrando en esos momentos...o acaso Len era bipolar y no les había dicho??...

Len: Y bien? Que dices ahora?

Lian: Que me atrapaste...pero no por mucho...

Len: Y eso por que?

Pero no necesito respuesta ya que esta le dio un rápido picorete que la verdad...Len ni se imaginaba, Lian se levanto y se dirigió al hotel...es que no le había gustado el beso?? O esa era su venganza?? Len se levanto rápido y alcanzo a la chica agarrándola de las muñecas y haciendo que la viera a los ojos...

Len: A donde vas?

Lian: A mi habitación a dormir lo que queda de tiempo...ya casi amanece y no quiero que las otras piensen cosas raras o se preocupen..

Len: Tan tarde es??

Lian: Si...pero ya nos veremos mañana, no?

Len: Si...pero...

Lian: Pero?

Len: Es que te vas a ir sin despedirte de mi??

Lian: Claro que no, tontin...adiós!!

Y la chica empezó a caminar hacia la entrada...dejando al chico confuso...por un momento pensó que lo besaría...así que de nuevo la alcanzo, esta vez sin hacer que volteara a verlo...ya que ella sola se volteo...

Lian: Se me olvidaba algo...

Len: Uh?

Lian: Esto

Y dicho aquello, tomo de la cara a Len y lo beso, Len le correspondió, y ella rodeo su cuello, mientras que el abrazo su cintura, ambos para profundizar el contacto, sintieron como si estuvieran completamente solos en una isla y no les intereso seguir allí abrasados besándose con pasión..jamás en su vida se habían sentido así con alguna persona...Lian revolvía su cabello mientras que el acariciaba su cintura...no les quedaba aire así que se separaron muy a su pesar...no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así, y se dirigieron a dejar a Lian a su habitación...cuando llego, se despidió de Len y entro a la habitación...Nami y Miyuki estaban profundamente dormidas´...Len tuvo la misma suerte...así que se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa mientras esperaba la luz del día siguiente...al igual que Lian...

_Pensamientos de Len y Lian:_

_Es muy pronto, lo se, pero creo que me enamore...hasta mañana, mi amor..._

* * *

Bien, ese fue el capitulo dos...y nomás porque estamos despidiendo al 2007 y saludando al 2008...les regalo el tercer capitulo!!

Disfrútenlo...y dejen sus reviews...no sean malos...T.T...


	4. 3 Mama!

Jeje..se que esta algo corto...pero el proximo estara mas largo...lo prometo...mientras tanto disfrutenlo!

Nota: Shaman King no me pertenece...solo los personajes nuevos y la trama de esta historia...

* * *

CÁP.3...MAMA?!?

Ya era de mañana y todos se encontraban desayunando en uno de los restaurantes del hotel...Yoh estaba sentado con Horo Horo y Chocolove...Ryu con Fausto y Eliza, Lizerg con Miyuki, Manta y Nami...y Len con Lian...en la primera mesa Horo y Chocolove discutían de porque razón no tenían una novia, mientras Yoh les escuchaba divertido...en la segunda mesa los tres se encontraban platicando sobre la pareja Len-Lian...en la tercera puro miel y hojuelas...y en la ultima igual...pero muy a su manera...

Len: Eres fuerte...pero te ganare!

Lian: No lo creo...debilucho!

Len: Debilucho yo?

Lian: Si, tu...perdiendo contra una chica...jajaja

Len: Si, pero no eres una chica cualquiera...

Lian: Por que?

Len: no será por el hecho de que una chica cualquiera no tiene la fuerza de Superman?

Lian: Se te olvida que soy una Shaman

Len: No, pero ya que lo mencionas...

Lian: Que pasa?

Len: Es que no nos han mostrado sus espíritus acompañantes...

Lian: Tienes razón!! Pero te sorprenderías demasiado...

Len: Y eso por que?

Lian: Por que yo poseo tres espíritus...y no son muy ordinarios que digamos...

Len: Tres??

Lian: Si...hey! Te gane!!

Len: Es trampa!

Lian: Que dices? No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar a las vencidas!

Len: Como sea...

Lian: Jajaja...bueno, ya vamonos no?

Len: A donde?

Lian: A que conozcas a mis espíritus...a donde mas??

Y dicho esto los dos chicos se fueron a la habitación de las chicas para que Len conociera a los tres espíritus de Lian...

Lian: Bien, espera un segundo...traeré las tablillas para invocarlos...

Len: Si..

Después de unos minutos regreso Lian con dos tablillas con diferentes inscripciones en cada una...

Lian: Bien...comencemos!...Despierta Shiara!!!

De la primera tablilla salio una bella kunoichi morena y alta de cabellos oscuros con arco y flechas en la espalda, un porta shurikens en la pierna derecha y un hermoso abanico en las manos...

Shiara: Que se le ofrece señorita?

Lian: Shia, amiga, te quiero presentar a unas personas...el es Len, mi...mi...u//u _Que rayos soy de Len???_

Len: Novio...u//u

Lian: Yo..._ Creo que me quede sorda...acaso dijo soy su novia?? NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!! LO DIJO!!! Eso significa que ya somos algo o no??_

Shiara: Es un honor conocerlo señorito...

Lian: Y el es Bason...el espíritu de Len...

Bason: Encantado señorita!

Shiara: Lo mismo digo caballero...

Lian: Bien, sigue mi espíritu de la naturaleza...Responde a mi llamado!!!...Kiori-sama, espíritu del Viento!!!

De la siguiente tablilla salio un espíritu igual al espíritu del Fuego, pero en color arena, de ojos azules, y garras, cuernos y dientes mas afilados que los del otro...Len estaba sorprendido...

Lian: Este es Kiori-chan, como a mi me gusta decirle...es un espíritu de la naturaleza, y un gran amigo..

Len: D..de donde lo sacaste?

Lian: Me lo heredo un hombre que me cuido desde niña, ya que nunca conocí a mi padre...y mi madre...

Len: Lo siento mucho...

Lian: No importa, ya que mi madre siempre esta conmigo! n.n

Len: A que te refieres??

Lian: Ya veras...

Y Lian mostró la tercera tablilla, la cual estaba en un bello collar negro en forma de un corazón, como la tablilla, la cual tenia escrito algo nada perceptible...justo en ese momento se dirigían a la puerta Yoh y los demás...

Lian: Madre...acude a mi llamado, necesito tu presencia...despierta y ven con tu hija Lian!!!

El collar brillo alrededor del cuello de la chica, revelando poco a poco la figura de una joven mujer, de cabellos negros y largos, vestida con kimono y que llevaba su pelo suelto...

Yoh: (desde la puerta) Len! Lian! Ya llegamos!!

Lian: Len, te presento a mi madre, Keiko

Len: Un placer...

Yoh: Ma...dre?

Yoh no podía creer lo que veía...que hacia su madre con Lian?? Y mas importante...por que le llamaba madre??

Lian: Hola muchachos!! Les presento a mi madre...no es hermosa??

Yoh se había quedado en shock por aquella revelación...y todos se preocuparon por el estado de su amigo...

Manta: Que pasa Yoh? La conoces??

Yoh: Qu...que si la conozco?? Ella es mi madre!!!

Todos: MADRE?!?!?

Lian: C...como que tu madre?? Es la mía!!

Ryu: De seguro hay una explicación para esto, no?

Chocolove: Señora, nos podría explicar esto?

Keiko: Es cierto, ustedes son hermanos...

Todos: HERMANOS?!?!?

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el pequeño toque de humor que le he ido agregando a la historia...que se pondra aun mas dramatica que antes...bueno..como ya saben, esta es la parte en que digo que dejen sus reviews...porfa...es año nuevo, no sean malitos...pasenla bien y esten pendientes del proximo capitulo!!! 


End file.
